Relena's Story
by eclipse of thy heart
Summary: Relena's been having a bad dream that's starting to affect her life. She seems to have started to withdraw from everyone one. Why? Heero plans on finding out why.
1. A disturbance in the night

Relena sprang up in her bed gasping; her eyes wide with fear as she stared at the wall. Moonlight poured through the windows illuminating the room revealing Relena's soaked sweaty form. Awakening from her trance with a blink, Relena quietly regarded the room to see if anyone other than herself was present; there was no one, not a soul, and that fact which she took comfort in. She started to take some deep breaths of air to try to calm her breathing. Finally able to calmly breathe, she started pushing the irritating wet strands of her blond hair that were stuck to her face away.

She finally looked down at her clothes and touched them with an exhausted sigh. They were moist, clammy and most uncomfortable, realizing that Heero probably heard her gasping; she rushed to her dresser to pull out a dry pair of clothes to wear.

While rummaging through her drawer, she wondered how Heero could have such inhuman hearing abilities. Once in the middle of the night, she had called Herro's name out softly while she was asleep. Relena had woken up feeling that she was being watched. When she opened her eyes Herro was standing over her looking down at her with his emotionless cobalt eyes. When she asked him why he was in her room -- he replied "You called me" and that was it, a simple explanation, it was so Heero-like that she could question him no further.

With a sigh of relief she pulled out a black pair of shorts, a blue T-shirt, and a pair of white sweat pants to wear over her shorts if Heero did come up to check on her. She had a feeling that he would be at her door any minute and she didn't want to be caught in her soaked clothes, which were sticking to her right now. So quickly she made her way to the bathroom as she heard light footsteps starting to coming up the stairs.

'Heero?' She wondered as her heart skipped a beat. Quickly and quietly she shut and locked the bathroom door just as someone opened the door to her room. As she leaned against the door, she held her breath as she listened; hoping that the person would leave her room soon. After a few minutes a soft knock at her door made Relena jump.

"Relena are you in there?" Came a soft but deep voice.

'Heero' Relena thought as she felt herself start to panic. "Yes" came Relena's soft but slightly uneven reply.

"Are you alright? I thought I heard something." Came Heero's monotone voice.

Relena smiled softly. "Yes I'm fine -- go back to bed" She leaned down to pick up her clothes, which she had dropped when she jumped. She put her T-shirt and her two pairs of pants on the sink and listened to see if hero had left. Hearing no sounds of movement, Relena figured Heero had left. 'He's so quite when he moves. I swear I never hear him enter or leave a room'. Smiling Relena grabbed a cloth from shelf that was next to the mirror, which hung over the sink. She turned on the cold water and held the cloth under it, shivering as the cold water ran over her hand. She turned it off and rung out the cloth so it wasn't dripping and started to undress.

After putting on her new pair of shorts, she picked up the cold but still wet cloth and ran it over her bare shoulders and back. She tried to wipe as much sweat off of her as she could. Then she proceeded to do the same for her face and neck. Once she was done, she threw the cloth into the sink and reach for a dry towel that was hanging next to her on a bar. After drying her face and back, she threw both the towels into the hamper and pulled on her new T-shirt.

Finally, she looked up into the mirror and held back a gasp at what she saw. 'I look horrible!' Staring back at her was a clearly worn out looking woman. Who had dark bags under her blood shot eyes. 'I know I wasn't getting enough sleep since it started. But I didn't realize I looked this bad.' Sighing as she thought, 'Well it can't be helped.' Turning her head from the mirror she thought it would be best to put on her sweat pant, just in case Heero was still there. Even though she didn't want put on her sweat pants because she was still hot and sweaty from her dream, she still put them on. Finally after casing one last glance at herself in the mirror, she unlocked the door and opened it slowly.

Sighing in relief after she saw no Heero, she walked over to her bed and sat down. She stared out of her glass doors that lead out to her balcony; which just happened to be next to her bed. Despite Heero's complaint that a terrorist could land on the balcony and shoot Relena as she slept. Smiling at the thought Relena shook her head.

Her smile slowly dropped into a frown as she thought back to her dream. There was so much blood, screaming and chaos.

"Relena?"

Relena almost jumped off of her bed. Grabbing the sheet with her hand, she squeezed them until her knuckles turned white. She turned towards the source of the voice…. Dreading…. Seeing… Heero standing in the light now, away from the shadow that he had been standing in. "Yes" she responded putting her political mask back on so her voice and face wouldn't give away how she felt. She didn't want Heero to think her weak.

"Are you alright?" Came his monotone voice.

"Yes I'm fine. I just got up to get some water from the bathroom."

"Hn…………. Then why did you take so long to get a glass of water?"

Smiling some what nervously but more embarrassed she replied, "I just got lost in my thoughts about the upcoming issue."

Heero excepted this answer, for him it seem reasonable. Because there was always lots of pressure being put on Relena, since she was the Vice Foreign Minster. She was young and the whole world looked towards her for guidance. But still, Heero felt that there was something else wrong. There was something else that was bothering her. He knew her well enough to be able to tell. He stood there staring at her as if he was reading her thoughts.

Innerved by his staring, Relena looked away towards the glass doors. Silence stretched out between them for what seem like an eternity, until Relena finally broke the silence. "Heero It's going to be a long and hectic day tomorrow. So I'm going back to bed. You should go back to bed to… I'm fine -- really." Relena turned back and smiled at him. Finally Heero grunted and turned to walk away. "Good night Heero."

The sound of a closing door was the only response she got from the stoic ex-gundam pilot. She listened for a few minutes to Heero's quite footsteps going down the stairs. When she thought he was far enough away, she let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. She turned towards the bed and pulled the sheets back with a sigh. Looking down at the bed she realize it was still probably wet from her sweat. She remade the sheets and went to the other side of the bed to lay down on.

Relena had trouble trying to go back to sleep. Her thoughts kept going back to her dream. Every time she closed her eyes, all she saw was disturbing visions from her dream. She kept tossing and turning until a few hours' later sleep finally took her.

Somewhere in the house a person was moving around. Knowing that everyone was asleep, the person moved toward the stairs. Once the person got up the stairs, they headed towards Relena's room. Quickly the intruder opened the door and quietly slipped inside. After closing the door with making a sound, the intruder walked towards the bed. Stopped before the bed and look down at Relena……….


	2. Conclusion and Confusion

Heero stood beside Relena's bed staring down at her. He had waited until she had fallen asleep to come back up to check on her knowing that something was wrong and that she wasn't going to tell him. Nevertheless, he was going to find out… She couldn't stop him. He promised to protect her, even from her nightmares, and this wasn't the first time she had one. In fact she's been having nightmares every night. Or at least maybe the same nightmare, he wasn't sure. It started that Monday and only became getting worst.

Something was bothering her because she often woke up in the middle of the night and move around the room since it had began. It never occurred to Heero that she was having nightmares until tonight thought, and that was a mistake he cursed himself for. He figured that she was getting up to go to the bathroom or just could sleep and went to look out on her balcony.

He noticed how damp and sticky her hair looked; the only way it could have got that way was if she was sweating. She had been gasping as if she had been running a race, yet he hadn't heard her get up. And by the look in her eyes when she had spotted him told him that he was right about something being wrong.

Relena scrunched her face up and started to breathe heavily making Heero awake from his thoughts as her breathing quickened. His usually stoic face look slightly worried for a second, but then disappeared so fast that it was hard to tell if it was even there.

"Heero."

'Should I wake her up?' Suddenly she gave a loud sigh and rolled over. He leaned over at her to see her to see her face, which was now peaceful. With a loud unattractive grunted he straightening up and walked over to the computer desk, grabbed the computer chair, and pulled it over to her bed and sat down.

'What could a girl like Relena, with her clean past, have to dream about that would cause her to be so frightened? Could it be all the Gundam fights she has seen? It can't be. That was long ago. Why would she be dreaming about them now? And why is she on the other side of the bed? She never sleeps on this side.' Heero wondering quietly to himself, his face as emotionless as usual.

Heero stood up and walked to the other side of the bed and pulled back to comforter; his eyes narrowed as he noted that the comforter and sheet, in his left hand, were wet and cold.

"That's why you been getting up every night isn't it Relena," Heero asked but only got the quiet breathing of Relena as a response. 'You woke up soaked and went to change.'

He dropped the comforter back down on the sheet and walked back to the other side of the bed. Heero sat back down and sat staring at her for a while deep in thought.

'Should I wake her to get some answers or let her sleep. He debated this question for a while but finally tired and confused he sighed and rose from his seat. 'I'll let her sleep. It took her long enough to go back to sleep the first time she woke up. She has a big meeting tomorrow and it's almost morning now. And it might… No it will take a while to get any answers out of her.'

With one last glance at her, he picked up the chair and put the chair back at the computer. He silently slipped out of her room and back into his.


	3. Anxious moring

Sunlight poured through the patio window engulfing Relena in a beam of light. She moaned in protest and turned away from the window; she had a splitting headache that the sunlight only made worst. Do to lack of sleep, Relena slowly raised her hand and gently touched her forehead fearing it would actually make her head rip apart.

Relena immediately winced after opening her eyes and quickly bought her hand to cover her eyes. She knew this would come… it had happened before. Last time they place her on bed rest because she didn't seem to be getting better. No pills would help her condition….. if it was what she thought it was. But the pain could be due to the fact that she couldn't sleep. She was a busy woman so she couldn't afford to get sit there and let the day go by. Relena prayed to God that she might not have another migraine.

The last time she had one she almost fainted because of the pain caused by her sensitivity to light and sound. Also the room had been spinning and her vision had turned black and white. That day she had been going to make a vital speech about a problem that seem to only lead to war and bloodshed; which, in fact, was the reason for her lack of sleep which lead to her migraine.

Flash Back

_Quickly walking back and forth, Relena muttered silently to herself trying to finish prepping for her speech. She walked over to her desk and sat down. With a moan, Relena placed her head into her hands and wince in pain._

'_No! I won't be won over by this pain; I need to make this speech. It's the most important thing right now, without me they're likely to start a war.'_

_Relena leaned back up grinding her teeth while still clutching her head. Finally, with a sigh, Relena stopped grinding her teeth and let go of her head. She stood up and continued to quickly walk around the room so she wouldn't be late. Finally, she opened her door and made her way down into the living room. _

_Heero stood waiting against the wall looking as emotionless as ever and with a quick glance from Relena, pushing off the wall and to stood up. Relena started towards the door with Heero following her when someone called for her… _

"_Miss Relena!" Relena turned to her right to see Pagan looking at her. _

"_Yes," she answered softly. _

"_Would you like something to eat before you go? You haven't eaten much lately." The elderly butler offered with a smile. _

_Just the thought of food churned her stomach, but now was not the time to think of such things…not with the meeting at hand. "No thanks. I'm not hungry." _

_Pagan just smile, nodded and started to turn away when Relena started to sway, her vision was blurred, turned black and white. Suddenly it felt as if someone had kicked her legs out from underneath her and she fell backwards. Heero's eyes widen as he quickly dove to catch her._

_With a loud angry almost growl, Heero turned and headed back to Relena's room. His eyes narrowed so much that it looked like he could kill anyone with just glance. He had even tried to talk Relena out of going because he knew she wasn't well, but she insisted that she had to go. He even tried to talk to Zechs about it but even he couldn't sway her stubborn decision to go forth with the meeting. Pagan was left standing in the room with wide eyes and his mouth agape._

_End of flash back_

Of course Relena figured out that it was Heero who carried her back into her room. Who else could have? Not Pagan, though he did tell her what happened after she passed out. Relena stifled a laugh that bubbled up in her throat when she thought back to what he said about it. He told her it was, "One of the most terrifying moments, I've ever experienced."

Relena slowly opened her eyes and a wave of relief swam through her body. Her head didn't hurt like it did when she first opened her eyes. 'Good I don't have a migraine. I guess I'm just a little sensitive to the light because of my lack of sleep for the past few days.'

Suddenly a thought occurred to her. Last night Heero had been in her room and he didn't seem to believe her when she assured him that she was all right. Relena sighed quietly to herself; she knew this was very bad.

Last time Relena had a migraine, she didn't listen to Heero, and he was livid because she passed out. She knew he wouldn't let it happened again. He would try to find out what was happening at all cost. That was … well, how Heero was.

'He's never going to let me be now is he? Now he'll be watching me more closely then ever.' Relena sighed. Now she was going to have to put a mask on in front of Heero and she was just too emotionally and too physically drained to put up with that.

Relena snapped out of her daze and looked at the clock. 6 A.M. She really needed to get up and get ready for the day. Relena knew that her meeting wasn't until 8:00. Yet she knew if she went back to sleep she wouldn't wake up until noon. Relena knew Heero would let her sleep in since he has found out that she wasn't sleeping well. Heero would call her secretary and tell them to call the meeting off or push it up to a late time in the day because Relena wasn't feeling good and was resting right then.

So with one last frustrated sigh, Relena pulled back her sheets and slowly rose from her bed. 'I've got to stop sighing. I must have sighed three, four— Only God knows how many times.'

Relena walked into her bathroom, shut the door behind her and proceeded to open the mirror cabinet to grab the bottle of aspirin. Taking two pills, she placed the bottle back and shut the cabinet. Relena put them in her mouth and swallowed them down with a cup of water.

A bath is what Relena need and she hoped hot water would sooth her anxious nerves. A half an hour later, she got out of the bath and grabbed her robe, which was hanging on the back of the door, and wrapped it around her.

Relena opened her door and was suddenly hit with the memory of last night. She was afraid to see Heero and his reaction again. What would he do… or more like what would he say? She wished she had more time then she had to think up a good excuse. Relena admitted that she is good in politics, but when it came to Heero… well she was as good as a child trying to converse about politics' of the ESUN with an adult.

'I guess I'll have to think of what I'm going to say and how I'm going to act now.' With that final thought Relena went over to lock her door then she walked over to her dresser were she had laid her cloths out. It had became a habit for her -- she always had to get ready fast in the morning, so she laid out her cloths so she wouldn't have to bother picking them out.

She was dressed in a white button up shirt with a pink dressy jacket over it and a pink shirt to match, that was just a little above her knees. She also remembered to use a little make-up to cover the dark circles that were starting to form from lack of sleep.

Smiling Relena gave herself a nod in the mirror, pleased with how she looked. She glanced down at her watch and her eyes became wide. 'It can't be! How could it be 7:30 already?'

Relena shrugged off her astonishment blaming it on her lack of sleep for her tardiness. She headed towards to door, unlocked it and headed down to the kitchen. She wasn't that hungry but knew better than not to eat. Her speech would take a while and she wouldn't get to eat until much later.

Relena opened the refrigerator, lean down and grabbed out an apple and a bottle of water. Then she leaned back up, shut the door, turned to her right and almost screamed….


End file.
